French Class
by egolust92
Summary: School, Jocks, Cheerleaders, can life get any worse, yup new french teacher.ROMY T some chaps maybe M
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with a new story  
Hope you enjoy

egolust92.

* * *

As bayville high was half way through the day and many students have become restless and bored as the hours dragged on Rogue found herself in her french class sat alone because everyone else was afraid to get near a mutant, as the minutes went on she realised the so called supply teacher was ten minutes late already as she tapped her pencil against her notebook she began to get bored and ended up drawing and sketching random people from the institute but ended up throwing it away.

"Hey people, I just noticed there is only one mutie in the class today and no teacher get her." shouted one of the cheerleaders, Kelly Rogue thought.

"Be careful Kelly I heard what she can do, don't go near her skin she could kill you." said Bridget some dirty bleach blonde with a fake nose and fake everything.

"I wouldn't be so worried about my powers much less my fist." said Rogue through her teeth.

"Ohhh, little mutie got guts to bad they'll be on the other side of the classrom once everyone in here is done." said some jock from the back.

As the entire class was about to gang up the classroom door swung open and princible Kelly came through the door with someone else at hand, everyone went straight back to their seats as the sound quietened down the two men walked through to the front all the girls were looking at the guy with wondering eyes, well all except for Rogue.

"Now class, sorry for the lateness but you new teacher was late getting here now I hope you all will welcome him well." he turned to the other man, "Now any problems come see me." he said and left the room before turning to Rogue, "Any trouble from you miss Darkholme and your out." he said leaving the class.

As she looked up at the other teacher she noticed the teacher had his back to them all whilst he was writing up today's objective as she waited for him to turn around she sensed something familiar about him but she had to see him, when he finally turned around Rogue gasped and she felt her heart drop.

"Bonjour, Je m'applle monsouire Lebeau." he said smiling making the girls blush but Rogue sneered

"You've got to be kidding me." she said really loud so everyone heard and turned around and when the cajun noticed who it was he smirked.

"You got something to say chere, stay after class." he said and laughed at the glare she gave him which made this all to sweet.

As class went on everyone was actually learning something for the first time as the cramed the last bit of information into their brains the bell went for lunch as they all scrambled out Rogue tried to sneak out but found herself pulled back, the door was locked and the blind closed and she knew who was behind all this.

"If this is another atempt to kidnapped me, your doing a poor job so far." she said resting her right hand in her hip, whilst giving him a daggerous glare.

"No, chere, I learnt my lesson from last time." he said smirking at her as he sat on one of the desk Rogue still stood.

"What are you doing here, Lebeau?" she asked almost sounding curious, but used some venomous tone in between the words.

"Teaching, trying to get a good living and well be a good boy from now on, I thought you would be happy to see me again chere, since our last adventure." he said looking at her up and down and notcing her appearance had change but her personality had yet to change but he did see a side of her that was a lot softer last time but times change.

"Happy to see you, you;ve got to be kidding me, and you wanna have a good living, yeah right, you'll always be a theif even you can't change that much." she said, just being in the same room as him brought back the bad memory and dreams she wanted to forget.

"Then you do not know me as well as you think, tell me Rogue, how have you been since are little adventure to Louisiana." he asked getting up and moving behind her and playing with her hair and moving his hand up and down making her shiver.

"Don't touch me." she said turning around and sneering at her, her eyes had turn bright, full of anger, her knew how she hated it when people came to close to her she may be warning them off, but she was trying to protect them and herself and he knew anyone who was willing to get so close to her poisonous skin scared her because it was almost as if they were trying to mock her for what she can not do.

"Why, I'm not afraid, and besides I'm no where near your skin." he said he knew this would hurt her emotional and mentally but tuth is he wasn't afraid and yet he found this fun even though he knew the pain with playing the Rogue, but toying with her was a way to get to her.

"Just stop it." he knew he had broken through, but he didn't expect her to start crying, "Please, just stop it." she said and turned around to face him, where he saw her make-up falling from her face making tear stained marks visible to anyone, specially him.

"Why, can't you just leave me alone, don't say your not afraid because I am, and don't think because you have the upper hand compared to anyone else you'll get to me because all your doing is making think more about not wanting to be here any more, so just stop it." she said her tears began to fall more and at this point he knew he had made a big mistake if there was thing he never wanted to do was make a girl cry at least one he felt himself falling for.

"Rogue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this." he couldn't say much more as she had already unlocked the door and walked out.

_'Well done, now she can hate you more, I wanted her to know there's someone who's not afraid and is willing to give her the comfort she needs, maybe I took it a little to far.'  
_

* * *

Well what do you think,  
any idea''s for my next chapter?  
reviews please.  
Hope to update very soon.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x. 


	2. Time To Think

Chapter 2

**French Class.**

_A/n; Hey everyone, well here is the next chapter and I made it more real to the point instead of just a romance story, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story and your comments have been taken into consideration, well here it is and I shall waste your time no more._

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Time to think.**

It had been a couple of days since Rogue had gone to school, she had took the time off by complaining about having her headache's again. For the last couple of hour's she has been pacing her bedroom floor thinking back to the event's that had lead her to lying and playing hoocky (_**A/N. Is that how they spell it**_.), Everything Gambit had said and done had shook her into a state of panic.

All these thoughts and feelings have been running through her head, It had driven her to the point of being a coward, and this she knew was not true for she never coward away she was too strong for that, I guess when it's her emotions involved it left her in a million pieces which couldn't be completely put back into place.

What new meaning or conclusion could she come up with and what was she willing to let go off in the process of her situation.

'I can't leave school or I won't get into college.' she thought, she knew her attendance wasn't great but she wanted it to be improved this year.

She had stopped pacing her room and stood there for a moment before realising she had been staring into a mirror the entire time, As she took in her feature's she noticed that her appearance wasn't great, Her hair was all over the place, her make up had not been removed which left her with smudges in random place's, But what stuck out the most was the dark circles underneath her eye's a clear sign of, lack of sleep.

' I need a shower, badly.' she thoughts and looked away at her poor care in her self.

She moved over to her bed and sat down with her back against the wooden backboard, as she inhaled deeply and exhaled letting out a small sigh, she closed her eye's was back again in her train of thoughts.

'Why did he come so close.' she mentally kicked herself for letting it happen, ' He doesn't feel that way, he'll get fired, yeah that's it, It was a joke, I'm just a challenge.' she kept that thought in mind even though the word made her shudder.

She leant her head back till she felt the coldness of the wall travel through her head. 'I'll just keep my head down and just be his student, that's it, student.'

Rogue began to feel better repeating the words over and over in her head even if her heart was saying different.

She looked over at her alarm clock as it flashed six thirty, if she was going to get the ball rolling, today was the day and nothing could go wrong.

Or could it...

* * *

_(A/n) Hey people sorry for the long wait once again, I hope you all enjoy this and I hope to have many reviews on what you think, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time, thank you, and I would also like to say I think I'm getting better at grammer but if there is anything I am missing or need to fill in for the next one please say, I really want to get better._

Next chapter shall be in school and we shall see what mischeif shall be happening next.

With Love.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x. 


	3. New Day

Hey everyone,  
Sorry for the long wait, my computer hasn't been that good recently and I needed to think up some new idea's for the many stories I have not completed.  
Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I hope to have many review's soon after.

With Love

egolust92.  
.x.x.x.x

* * *

Chapter 3

As usual everyone was up, hogging the bathroom and it didn't help that the people in it were the one's that take the longest.

'Might as well go eat something first.' she thought to her self.

Walking into the kitchen the smell of egg's and bacon filled the air along with the amount of room taken up by Jamie's clone's, by moving past and sometimes even gliding towards the fridge Rogue was interrupted by the voice of an older man with a polite smile spread across his face.

"Good mourning my dear, feeling better I presume?" he asked looking kindly at her.

"Yes Professor, much better thank." Rogue replied returning the smile he gave to her before.

"Good, next time if these headache's should come back please speak to me, maybe there is something I could do to prevent this from happening again and you missing more school." He said looking at her very cautiously.

"I will professor." she replied.

"Good, good, I shall let you get back to your breakfast." He said and wheeled off leaving the kitchen and Rogue to her thought's.

'I hope he didn't catch on, but what if he did, or maybe he knows, nope, he would of said something earlier.' she thought calming herself done so she could concentrate more on her task at hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Rogue made it in time to use the bathroom and get ready, choosing her normal black pants and trainer's, she decided to go more colour today and wear a red long sleeved top which went well with her pants and use her old black tank top to go over the top to make a more consuming look and of course her famous black gloves to finish of, her hair hung loose whilst hand a more lift from the fine layer's.

Getting to the garage was a breeze as everyone else was to busy stuffing their face's she thought she would make her own way to school, so choosing to borrow Logan's bike she grabbed a helmet and his key's, which were easy to swipe being left in the bowl by the phone, which is stupid as anyone could get their mit's on them, e.g. Herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to school was something she needed, inner peace, and the feeling of speed that she missed so much, it was good to go riding once in awhile take you to different place's, where there is no loud yelling, or stupid music being played, and the way in which the wind would blow past it was like a fresh pool of water had been thrown on you and all your problem's evaporated away like water would in a puddle.

As Rogue pulled up to the school she parked the bike a little away from the school so she could get a good walk to stretch her legs, bike riding is fun, but for your legs it's like learning to walk all over again after not using them for awhile.

Walking down the corridor, everything was a lot quieter, no running, constant shoving or bad mouthing following her as she walked to her locker, it was something she missed, before mutant's were found out, she was use to the noise and some remarks about the way she dressed but now it was different, the words became more hateful, the physical department got more aggressive and the little snide looks got more easier to point out as they all turned and looked and you wish they would just come out with it instead of keeping it all in, she knows what their really thinking.

Reminding herself that she would soon be faced with this torture within the next couple of minutes, Rogue took time in, remember the good old days when no body knew and where life was simple then it was today.

Being lost in her train of thought Rogue was unaware to the pair of glowing eye's that watched her from afar, smiling at the girl who was only meter's away from him.

'Look's like cherie decided to come back to class.' he thought amused and left to go get ready for one heck of a day, but glad there would be someone making it all worth wild.

* * *

Sorry if I made Remy seem very pervy as such but hey it was all I could think of,  
I am hoping to get Rogue's plan into action and update very soon.

Reviews please people share the love, LOL

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x. 


	4. You Be The Teacher, I'll Be The Student

Chapter Four – You be the teacher and I'll be the Student.

* * *

Getting settled into her seat Rogue kept her head down, praying to god she did not make any eye contact what so ever. The lesson went by smoothly but slowly as every time something was written on the board she would look then back to her page before she could catch his gaze. Hearing the bell, Rogue grabbed her bag and other belongings and practically ran out the room before she could be told other wise.

The day went by casually as she went from class to class, ignoring any comments people would throw, attempting to make her feel bad, as she reached lunch she felt at ease, she didn't have French till tomorrow and she hadn't seen him since.

"_Hey, Rogue, can I borrow your notes for French_" asked Claire one of the few people in school who didn't mind being around mutants.

"_Yeah sure, I should have my book here, somewhere, where is it_." she said to herself and the answer hit her like a tonne of brick, she had left it behind, she thought she had grabbed everything.

"_Damn it, I don't have it on me, I left my book In class, how about I email them to you later, when I get it back._" Rogue said.

"_Sure, that would be great, I'll talk to you later, bye._" Claire said as she walked off, over to her table.

Rogue felt a chill down her back as she knew that she would have to go back to her class and retrieve it and she knew that it wouldn't be a simple task if Gambit was there. As she said her goodbye to her friends. She started to walked down the hall hoping and praying he wouldn't be there. As she got closer and closer to the room she looked behind and started to see the hallway was getting longer and longer, she felt like she was in one of though slasher films where the girl runs and dies as she turns the corner.

Peeking her head around the door she didn't see him, walking inside she closed the door behind her, walking over to her desk she didn't see her book, as she looked around she found it on the floor as she bent down to pick it up, she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone any more. Gradually getting up, she turned around and in front of her Gambit was there. Sitting at his desk with his feet on the table looking very smug.

"_Well, well, Chere, did y' come all dis way to see Remy_?" he asked smirking at her, this time she noticed his eyes were back to his demonic ones as he always seemed to hide them in public.

"_In your dreams, I left my book and now I'm leaving._" as she moved towards the door, Gambit got there first.

"_Now why are y' in such a hurry, are y' trying to avoid moi, I noticed today y' wouldn't look at moi, what's wrong Rogue_?" he asked looking down at the southern girl in front of him.

"_Nothing, now let me leave._" she said, anger spread through her words.

"_I will once y' tell Remy what's wrong_." he said moving her over to his desk, his hand on the small of her back, this action caused Rogue to smack it away.

"_I told y' before don't touch me_." she said, her eyes were burning with rage.

"_What's wrong Rogue, y' know y' can talk to your old friend Remy here._" he said as he leant against his desk.

"_You really, wanna know what's wrong, y'._" she said her stance becoming more powerful as if she was about to knock him out. "_My problem id y', first your my teacher and now your acting as if we're friend, then you try to get close to me, what the fuck, are you crazy, one I could kill you and secondly I could get you arrested._" she said, her eyes were wide and her mouth stayed stiff.

"_Nothing to say, now I will let this slide but if you ever, ever come near me again I will tell, and maybe they will take a look into you family business, so back off._" she said as she began to walk out Remy spoke up.

"_Rogue, I'm sorry, I'll stay away, just don't tell okay, I need this job, it's the only thing I can do that's legit_." he said for once he wasn't speaking in the first person, looking back Rogue saw real sadness in his eyes, she knew she should tell but she also knew that when it came down to it he was a good guy, he just makes the wrong decisions.

"_I won't from now on, You'll be the teacher and I'll be the student._" she said.

"_Okay_." that was all he said.

"_Just one more thing, why did you want to get so close?_" Rogue asked almost half way out the door.

All Remy could do was shrug, he knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't help himself, he wasn't one of though guys, he never wanted to be. So his actions were wrong, he just needed her, and he knew he couldn't do it, not under these circumstances, or he would be locked up, he knew what he had to do.

Hey people sorry for the long wait, I thought I would clear up the mess, that made Remy seem perv-y or stalker-ish. I just wanted to clear that up. And it will be more clear next chapter.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review, in case you have any idea on what I should do, I have an idea but I'm a little stuck.

Bye for now.

Egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	5. Refresh

_A/N; What is up, French Class is back in session, so here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you think._

* * *

  
C**hapter Five- Refresh**

Today was a what you would called, one of though days where first everything goes wrong then suddenly everything is right with the world, and for Rogue is was, after her encounter with Remy she felt more at peace as if now there was no longer a weight on her shoulders. She decided she would take a long walk before returning home, as she walked down the street, she felt stares, but as usual she didn't care, because all she could do was smile, well smile in the way she does.

Walking by a small book store she hadn't been in for awhile she decided she should get something new as she was getting tired of re-reading books she has had for years, till now she could re-sight them off by heart. Stepping inside she heard the bell jiggle, and she was welcomed with a happy smile from the store clerk.

"Welcome, haven't seen you in awhile my dear." the store clerk was an old man, who was really sweet and nice and didn't mind mutants.

"I know, I figured I should find something new to read, has anything new come in today?" Rogue asked as she approached the counter.

"We have had a few come in, I forget the titles but their in the section at the back, before the science fiction novels." he pointed in the direction and Rogue nodded and walked over to the bookshelves.

* * *

After half an hour she depicted between two books and decided to go with a romance novel, figuring she should break her curve of horror novels for awhile and see what the big deal with romance novels were.

Walking out of the store Rogue felt a little happier, as she had realised how much things have changed, and she couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to figure everything out. Making her was to the mansion, she walked through the garage to see if Logan might be there but she was only greeted by silence, as she moved closer in she noticed a different bike parked near the back door, she figured Logan must have brought another one.

'_I must borrow that one sometime, crap I left Logan's bike outside school, he's gunna kill me._' She thought hoping she could get someone to do her a favour before Logan realised.

But she was too late, Logan was in the kitchen most probably waiting for her. He looked up from his paper and hunched over the table, smirking obviously realising why Rogue was looking scared and shocked at the same time.

"I know what your thinking kid, and the others told me you walked instead of taking my bike back so I went to pick it up whilst trusting one of the students to take my Jeep back, next ask for my bike and don't go forgetting it, now go clean up dinner will start to be getting ready and you should get out of here before someone makes you do something." he said, Rogue loved Logan like a dad and was grateful for everything he done for her, smiling she followed his order and made her way to her room.

Walking to her room took no time for her, as she practically ran, taking Logan's advice she didn't want to get stuck making dinner, sitting down on her bed she threw her shoes away and pulled out her book and started to read it. After a good two hour straight of reading Rogue was already half way through the book, realising dinner would be ready by now she got up and changed out of her clothes so she was fresh, taking her time to apply her make-up Rogue was soon in agreement with herself.

Making her way to the dining hall was really quiet till she reached the door and she could hear shouting and yelling over the food, entering Rogue smiled but her smile soon dropped when she noticed someone sitting at the end of the table who had turned around and smiled her way.

* * *

Author's Notes;

_I wonder who that could be???  
Hope you enjoyed, I shall see you all next chapter.  
Egolust92.  
.x.x.x._


	6. Rewind

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey everyone it has been awhile I know but here is an update Im trying to get through all my stories at the moment but have written a few more, I hope you enojoy this sorry if it is very short._

_**Previously**_

_** Making her way to the dining hall was really quiet till she reached the door and she could hear shouting and yelling over the food, entering Rogue smiled but her smile soon dropped when she noticed someone sitting at the end of the table who had turned around and smiled her way.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

**_Rewind._**

'Chere'

That one word, the one word that could make Rogue smash something but also make her weak in the knees if said by the one person who ever called her it.

'What the hell are you doing here.' She shouted, making everyone in the room, turn their attention between the two of them.

'You professor offered me a position here awhile back I declined, you know guild business, I couldn't leave, well now that Im back in Bayville and have myself a good job, I thought why not take up his offer, there are many advantages here…' he draw off continually focusing on her.

Rogue didn't know whether to feel sickened slightly by his advances or flattered, remembering everything over the last couple of days at school she felt disturbed she wanted to get to the bottom of this little game of his.

'How can we trust you?' was the only thing she could think of, noting down Logan and Scotts agreed head nods with her words. 'For all we know your still working for magneto this is all an attempt and finding out any information about us and then run along to tin head and spill his guys.'

'Y' have no faith in Remy chere, Im hurt.' He said sarcastically, before turning his head to the professor.

'He isn't a spy Rogue he allowed me into his mind to read his thoughts, to prove himself to us that he can be trusted and a well astablished member of the x-men.' The professor replied, letting everyone settle down in there own way. Logan and Scott were gritting their teeth, and Rogue was clutching her fist so tight it seemed like she could drip blood.

'Argh!' Rogue screamed and left the room, running to her room, she slammed the door behind her and dived for her bed, she hated the guy, she couldn't stand him, being in his presense infuriated her to the point she wished he wasn't so good looking so it wouldn't distract her.

Now she hated herself for acknowledge him as being good looking, she felt so torn, she hated what he could make her feel, hated that she would give anything to be any other girl, to give him something she wished she could give him but she couldn't. Most of all she hated that he knew her better then anyone else, that he could get under her skin.

Most of all she hated that now she would see him everyday, home, school, training. Her life couldn't get any worse, or so she thought, before her window opened and a tall figure came through and stood above her.

Turning her head up Rogue came in clear eye sight of red on black, and groaned to herself, before slumping back, face first into her pillow. 

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Well what do you think, short but sweet, leading up to something, Read, review and get back to me._

_ Sorry again for keeping you all waiting, hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter we will come face to face with a heated convo between the pair, promise not to keep you guys waiting as long as you have._

_ Till next chapter my sexy readers._

**egolust92. **


End file.
